Automotive driver-less vehicles have sparked a lot of vision research and unlocked the demands for the real time solutions for a number of unsolved problems in computer vision. While a commercial budget camera is an attractive choice of these vehicles, a significant distortion could be observed in the captured images. These cameras are generally built upon CMOS sensors, which possess a prevalent mechanism widely known as rolling shutter (RS). In contrast to global shutter (GS) camera which capture the scene in a row-wise fashion from top to bottom with a constant inter-row delay. The RS imaging acquires apparent camera motion for different rows and violates the properties of the perspective camera model. This causes noticeable and prominent distortions.